


I Will Not Abandon Us

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Carlton has chosen work over his family time and time again until he realizes the cost of it.
Relationships: Carlton Drake & Reader, Carlton Drake & You, Carlton Drake/Reader, carlton drake/you
Series: Marvel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149





	I Will Not Abandon Us

“Daddy?” Your little girl, Poppy, looked up expectantly and hopefully. 

You looked at the rocketship clock that hung on the wall and seeing the late time. You sighed, sitting on the of her bed, “I don’t think so, Poppy Poo.” Your heart breaks at the sight of your daughter’s shoulders falling, a disappointed look on her face.

“I miss daddy,” she mumbles somberly.

You pull her blankets up to her chin, “I know, I miss him too.” you bend down, pressing a kiss to Poppy’s head, “Sleep tight, Poppy Poo.” you turn on her night light and turn off the room light. With one last glance at your little girl, you close the door shut.

You settle into bed twenty minutes later, sad and alone. It was another night that Carlton was working late. You were, honestly, so tired of it. Your four year old daughter was growing up so fast and he was hardly there to see it!

Like clockwork, Carlton calls you, “Hey, sweetheart, sorry. I think we’re getting closer to a break through. I’m gonna have to stay late again.”

“Yeah, I figured since you didn’t come home like you were supposed to,” you snapped.

There was a beat of silence and Carlton spoke, “Are you upset?”

You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose, “No, Car, just tired. I’ll see you whenever.”

“Wai-” you end the call and put your phone on silent. Your night was filled with a restless sleep.

__________________________________

Carlton sat at one of the desks in the lab. His fingers continuously swiping through his photos. All of them were of you; of you and him; of Poppy; of you, him, and Poppy….he couldn’t believe how big she’s gotten now.

He zooms in on a picture of the three of you. You were standing on the balcony on one of the floors of his building. In the background, you could see the Golden Gate Bridge. But in the foreground, it was you, him, and your little girl. Poppy was held in the middle while you and Carlton were on both sides of her, kissing her cheek. It was his favorite picture of the three of you. 

His thumb grazed over Poppy, “I’m sorry, baby, just a little bit longer and daddy can stay home.” he whispered to himself. He then pocketed his phone and stood up, straightening his jacket and doing up the buttons. He put on his business face. It was time to work.

________________________________

“Alright! So you got Mr. Fluffy and Mr. Stuffy?” you ask as you bring yours and Poppy’s luggage down the stairs.

“Yup!” Poppy exclaimed excitedly. 

You brought the luggage to the door, setting them down to help Poppy put on her shoes, “Are you excited?”

She nods, but a look of curiosity appears on her face, “Is daddy coming?”

You shook your head, “No. Daddy has a lot of work, so this is just gonna be a mommy and Poppy trip? That okay? That sound fun?”

“So fun!” Poppy exclaimed jumping up and down.

You chuckled, “Great! Now let’s go get into the car and we’ll be off to Disneyland!”

“Disneyland!!!”

_______________________________

Carlton thought he’d surprise you and Poppy. He ended up leaving work early and heading to the closest Build-A-Bear Workshop to get Poppy a new stuffed animal. He then stopped by to get a bouquet of your favorite flowers, along with tickets to see the latest musical at the SHN.

When he stepped through the doors of his home, he called out, “Y/N? Poppy Poo? I’m home!” But he was only met with silence. 

His brows furrowed searching for some sign of either of you, but came up empty. What he did see, however, was a letter to him taped on the banister. He unfolded it to see your familiar writing.

_Went on a vacation. Don’t wait up._

_Y/N and Poppy_

Carlton immediately pulled out his phone and dialled your number. It rang a few times before you picked up, “Hello?” He let out a sigh of relief hearing your voice.

“Where are you?”

He hears you exhale, “If you read the note, you’d see that Pops and I went on vacation.”

“Yes, I read the note, but _where_ exactly are you going?”

A second of silence passes and you reply, “Hm. You’re home early.”

“I was going to surprise you two,” he says looking at the bouquet of flowers and new teddy bear resting on the stairs.

“Hmmm. A bit too late for that.”

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve been staying at work late, but it’s for a good reason! We’re on the brink of a brand new discovery! This ensures the safety of our lives! Of Poppy’s life! I’m trying to save our future!”

“And you’re so concerned about the future that you can’t even live in the present! Poppy is growing up and you’re not even there to see it!”

“I know-”

“No, you don’t, Carlton!” you yell, but then realize that you could wake Poppy, who’s sound asleep in the car, “Did you know that she can name constellations?”

“Really?” he breaths out in surprise. 

“Yeah. She has me read her that astronomy book you got her every night.”

“Come home, Y/N.” he pleads.

“We can’t. We’re halfway to Disneyland right now. You promised you’d take her, but I figured that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. So I took matters into my own hands.”

“I love you. Both of you, so much. I won’t abandon you, I won’t abandon us. I just-I need more time, Y/N.”

“I know and I’m giving it to you. So while you’re working, Poppy and I will be at the Happiest Place on Earth stuffing our faces with Mickey shaped treats.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I know,” you replied and then ended the call.

_______________________________

You secretly hoped that the three days that you spent at Disneyland, Carlton would magically show up and surprise you and Poppy. But you knew better. The LIFE Foundation was, literally, Carlton’s life’s work. It’d always be that before his family.

So on the last day at Disneyland, you put all of your focus on Poppy, not allowing yourself to grieve the wavering relationship with your husband. 

“Throw another wish!” Poppy said pointing towards the path of Snow White’s wishing well. 

You chuckled and steered Poppy’s stroller in that direction, “You got it, Princess Poppy!”

When you got there, you unbuckled Poppy from the stroller and helped her look down into the well. You gave her a penny, “Close your eyes and make a wish, Poppy Poo!”

She shut her eyes tight and said, “I wish daddy was here!” and then threw her penny into the well, the coin clinking against the metal grate at the bottom.

You smiled and kissed her cheek, “That was a good wish, baby.” you set her down and went to the stroller, “Now, how about we go on Small World?” you took out the map, trying to figure out what the best route to the ride was. So distracted, you didn’t notice Poppy.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, “DADDY!” your head immediately shot up and looked at Poppy. You watched her bolt down the trail and fling herself into the arms of Carlton, himself.

“MY WISH CAME TRUE! LOOK MOMMY! DADDY’S HERE!”

You slowly walked over to them, stroller in front of you. Your eyes filled with suspicion and curiosity. You stopped and crossed your arms over your chest, “What’re you doing here?”

“It took two days for me to ensure that Doctor Skirth could handle the project while I was away and I _did_ promise Poppy we’d all go to Disneyland together.” 

“Today’s our last day,” you stated plainly.

“Well,” Carlton pulled out three Disneyland tickets from his pocket, “It’s a good thing I bought extra tickets to extend our stay,” he says with a smile.

“Yay! Thank you, daddy!” Poppy wraps her short arms around her daddy’s shoulder and Carlton is looking at you expectantly.

“Don’t I get a hug from mommy?”

“You were late.”

He shrugs, “Better late than never, right?”

You let your arms fall and you walk into Carlton’s embrace. He presses a loving kiss to your lips, “I’m sorry. I’ll do better. I promise.”

“I know,” you pull back and smile at Poppy, “Why don’t we get daddy a hat to match ours? What do you think, Princess Poppy?”

“Yeah!” Carlton sets her down and she immediately slides her hand into his. 

You, Poppy, and Carlton begin your trip at Disneyland as a family.


End file.
